


Black Cherry, and other stories

by prairiegrass



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiegrass/pseuds/prairiegrass
Summary: Some fics I wrote for NSFW Victuuri Week 2017.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1. The prompt was 'Exploration.'

Victor knew that Yuuri was a private person, so he really tried not to pry. When Yuuri would adjust his body language to turn the screen of his phone or laptop away from him, Victor just gave him his space and didn't ask questions.

Of course, Yuuri was usually in the habit of locking his phone whenever it wasn't on his person. But when he asked Victor to bring it to him from across the room, Victor couldn't help that his eyes were drawn to the large bold text:

**HOW TO DEEPTHROAT FOR BEGINNERS**

Victor politely turned off the phone screen before bringing it over.

\----

A week came and went, but Yuuri never gave any more clues that he was trying to learn new skills -- at least, any that could be used off the ice. But Victor's mind buzzed with thoughts of that article, and he found himself making a suggestion the next time they were at the drugstore.

"F-flavored? Why?"

"Hm, just for something different, I guess. So what flavor do you like? Oh, how about strawberry?"

"Uh... whatever's fine, I suppose."

"No way, you should pick the one that you like best!"

"Uh, how about..." his eyes roamed the shelf, and he reached out to grab a small box. "Black cherry?"

"Vkusno! Perfect!" Victor took the lube from Yuuri's hand and put it in their basket. They chose another full-sized nonflavored lube for good measure, and checked out without incident.

\----

Morning sex was Victor's favorite. That was probably because any morning without practice was a good morning, and sex with Yuuri only made that better. Their schedule free for the day, Victor could take his time licking lazy stripes up Yuuri's stomach to his chest, stopping to kiss and lick one nipple then the other, finally coming up to suck a bruise onto his neck. He could draw out his teasing as long as he liked, sinking back down to finger at the elastic of Yuuri's waistband, getting the fabric wet from mouthing at Yuuri's hard cock.

He lowered the waistband down so that Yuuri's cock sprang free, then held it in his hand as he looked up at his lover. "Yuuri, I want to try something. Grab the lube for me? The cherry one, not the normal one."

Yuuri leaned over to do as he was asked, took the bottle out of its box and removed the plastic seal before handing it to him. Victor accepted it and spread Yuuri's legs apart, then pressed down twice to pump the lube onto his fingers. He reached with that hand to lube up Yuuri's entrance, then moved to follow his fingers with his mouth. He licked teasingly at the cleft of Yuuri's ass beneath his rim, then dragged his tongue upward to lap at it with broad strokes.

Yuuri started moaning aloud in pleasure, and Victor pulled back to say, "This tastes good, Yuuri, do you want to try it? I can put it on myself and we can see if it helps you take me deeper into your throat than normal."

Yuuri's eyes widened, but he didn't refuse. "...Yeah, I want to try that," he finally replied.

Victor smiled and stood up. He picked up the lube again, this time using it to coat his cock generously.

"Lie on your back with your head hanging off the bed. That should make this easier."

"Ok." Yuuri did as instructed, turning himself around as Victor had indicated.

"Let me know if you need a breather. Just tap your hand on me, ok?"

"Of course. I trust you with this, Vitya," Yuuri confirmed before letting his mouth drop open wide.

It was an erotic sight, Yuuri on his back with his cock pointing up towards Victor, mouth invitingly agape. Luckily their bed was at just the right height for Victor to line up with Yuuri's mouth and start pressing in.

Knowing this was Yuuri's first time, Victor went in slowly, giving Yuuri words of praise with every inch he took. His lubed cock slid into the wet heat of Yuuri's throat until his lips touched the flat of Victor's pelvis.

Victor let out a long sigh of pleasure. "That's it, it's all in," he told Yuuri, holding there for a few seconds before pulling back out.

"How did that feel? Think you can take it again?"

Now that he was able to breathe again, Yuuri took a moment catching his breath before telling him, "Yeah, I think so. Go at that same pace again. You don't have to pull out this time."

Victor lined back up with Yuuri's open, waiting mouth, the lube still inside helping him to push through. Once he had bottomed out again, he reached up to gently stroke Yuuri's throat where the bulge of his cock was visible. Yuuri raised one hand to rest on the side of Victor's thigh, and brought the other to stroke his own length.

The pace wasn't rushed, Victor gently thrusting in and out to the same rhythm that Yuuri was setting with his hand. When a bead of precum formed at the tip of Yuuri's cock, he sped up his pace, and Victor followed suit. He got lost in the grip Yuuri's throat had on his cock until his thrusts started to stutter.

"Fuck, fuck, Yuuri, I'm gonna come."

Yuuri's free hand tapped Victor, and he carefully pulled out in response. Yuuri kept his mouth open with his tongue still sticking out invitingly. His other hand never stopped moving in the meantime, and in a few more strokes Yuuri was coming stripes on his own stomach. Victor followed shortly, adding his semen to the mess of lube and saliva in Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri swallowed it down admirably, and Victor noticed ever since that his preference for black cherry had deepened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3. The prompt was 'Roleplay.'

To get into the proper spirit, they had finished one bottle of champagne together, and had worked a sizable dent into a second bottle. The background music was a lot less atmospheric coming from the tinny laptop speakers, and it felt a bit silly to wear formalwear in their own apartment, but they let themselves get swept up in their indulgent fantasy.

"Mm, how did you imagine us doing this?" Victor had Yuuri against the corner in their dining space, holding him there not through any touch but by the heat of his gaze. "Did you want me to be rough? Did you want to have me beneath you? Tell me your fantasy."

Even though Yuuri's memories of the actual banquet were fuzzy, he could still vividly remember the time in his life when all the lewd memories he now shared with Victor were merely the subject of his boyish dreams.

"Well, first of all, I think I would have needed more to drink," Yuuri closed the gap between them, pulling Victor towards him so their bodies were flush front-to-front. From beneath him and slightly muffled, he said, "But then my next step was to... dance for you, right?"

Victor smiled and ran his hands through Yuuri's hair. "Yeah, it's a good thing there was a pole there," he laughed. "So how about it? Can my Yuuri seduce me again? I mean, I am an unattainable, internationally famous playboy, after all."

Yuuri remembered. He remembered how it felt to finally be together with Victor as peers on the ice. Despite his poor performance in the rink, some combination of the lively banquet atmosphere and several glasses of champagne had given him the courage to seduce his idol. Even back then he knew, just as well as he knew now, that he could do it.

He spun out of Victor's embrace, and led him to sit in the middle of the couch. He reached down to spread open his husband's legs -- no, his idol, Victor Nikiforov's legs. He was going to show this man, who he had looked up to his whole life, that he too was a force to be reckoned with. He gave a firm press to Victor's hands on the couch on either side of him, the message of the action clear. _Hands to yourself for now._

Yuuri grabbed the glass of champagne on the coffee table and downed what still remained in it. The action exposed the line of his neck as he tilted the glass, and Victor watched his throat move as he swallowed.

Yuuri's hips gyrated to the rhythm of the music coming from across the room, and he loosened his tie. He kept eye contact with Victor as he went for the buttons of his shirt, his jacket having already been draped over the armrest back when they were still on their first bottle.

The song switched over, and Yuuri unbuttoned his pants and brought them down over his thrusting hips. They weren't wearing shoes inside their apartment, but his socks stayed on even as Yuuri undressed. 

He grabbed at Victor's hands again, moving them to touch Yuuri's sides under his open shirt as he straddled him. He slid his tie free and brought it behind Victor's neck. Beneath him he felt the swell of Victor's erection, and he grinded into Victor with their clothes still between them. 

When the song ended, he pulled Victor's face close. "How about it? Did I - _hic_ \- win this dance-off?"

Victor's eyes sparkled. He loved this side of Yuuri -- one that had surely blossomed over the years, but one that had always been there. Yuuri was confident and sexy, and he wanted Victor to know it.

Victor now took his turn at dominance, bringing Yuuri up with him as he stood.

"Let's find a way out of here and take this to my hotel room."

\----

Victor laid Yuuri out on the bed, leaning over to share a deep kiss with him while Victor sat on the edge. 

Victor stood to undress himself, then came back to do the same for Yuuri. Yuuri's glasses and socks came off, then he lifted his hips for his black boxer briefs to be slid down his legs. Victor came back up and took Yuuri's cock into his hand.

"How does it go from here? Your fantasy. Do you want us to taste each other? Do you want me to fuck you? What did you think about, all those nights alone in your room?"

"Shit," Yuuri reached down to pump at Victor's erection just as he was doing for Yuuri. "Want you to fuck me. I want to feel this cock all the way inside me."

Victor leaned over to grab the bottle of lube in their side table, popped the cap and coated two fingers.

"Are you sure about that? This is your first time, you know. Yuuri, have you touched yourself here before?"

Victor spread Yuuri's legs apart and teased his entrance with his middle finger. It went in without resistance, and he crooked it searching for that spot that would make his lover come apart.

"Nnn, yeah, I have. Always imagined it was you doing it."

"Fuck, what are you doing to me, babe? You've wanted this that bad?"

"Fuck yeah. Always wanted this. I love you, I love you, I love you," he spilled out, accidentally breaking character. Not that either of them minded, both indulging in their shared pleasure, Yuuri working Victor with his hand again as Victor added one, and then two more lubed fingers.

"I'm ready for it," Yuuri moaned, "Fuck me, Victor Nikiforov."

This time Yuuri reached into their bedside drawer, pulling out a condom which he offered to Victor. Victor rolled it on and grabbed the lube again to spread over his cock, then wiped the excess still on his fingers back onto Yuuri's entrance. 

Yuuri reached down and pulled his ass open to give Victor easier access as he lined up between his legs, then Victor slid inside in one stroke.

They made love like that, Victor adjusting his angle and speed at Yuuri's instructions. The feelings of carnal pleasure swelled inside them both until they climaxed, unable to hold back in this atmosphere thick with eroticism.

Victor pulled out and rolled over. Since Yuuri needed to clean himself off anyway, he took the tied-off condom with him to dispose of in their bathroom. He ran a damp towel over his stomach and chest, then returned to the bedroom.

Victor had sat up in their bed in the meantime, so Yuuri joined next to him and pulled his lover's head to his chest, stroking his hair, content to be back in their typical, comfortable roles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days 5 & 6\. The prompts were 'Toys' & 'BDSM.' Warnings in this chapter for misogyny, racial fetishization, and heavy D/S elements -- please read responsibly!

"Welcome home, dear."

Like a proper Japanese wife, Yuuri is in the kitchen in a light blue apron, preparing their dinner. He turns down the burner to a low simmer, then moves to greet Victor at the door. He drops to his knees to help his husband out of his shoes, then rises again to slip his jacket off his shoulders and hang it for him by the door.

Yuuri moves his hands to rest flat on Victor's chest, then moves them upwards towards his shoulders, which he softly kneads. "How do you want to relax? I have katsudon on the stove, and I have a bath drawn for you already. Or would you first prefer... me?"

His sweet Yuuri, his demure Japanese beauty, submissive and ready for anything asked of him. He snakes his own hands around Yuuri's backside to grab his plump ass in two handfuls. "Of course I'll take you," he tells him into his ear. His hands move upwards to pull on the tie of Yuuri's apron, which he then slides over Yuuri's head. Beneath it, he's wearing simple lounge clothes, comfortable for doing housework. Yuuri takes the apron from Victor's hands and moves to hang it back up in the kitchen.

In the meantime, Victor goes into their bedroom and sits down on the edge of the bed. He begins to unbutton his shirt on his own, but Yuuri takes over the task when he comes to join him. Victor rests with his hands behind him as Yuuri fingers open his shirt buttons the rest of the way down, sinking down to his knees as he moves towards the hem.

Victor straightens to hold onto Yuuri's hair as he opens the button of Victor's pants and slides down the zipper. Yuuri pulls Victor's cock free from his underwear and strokes it to full hardness before licking a long stripe from the base to the head. He takes the tip into his mouth and hollows his cheeks as he sucks, still working the rest of the length with his hand.

Victor's grip tightens in Yuuri's hair, but he's pulling Yuuri's head back. "Yuuri, don't you know how to suck it properly? My wife ought to know how to please me." He stands up to walk towards their closet, coming back with their O-gag in his hands. He secures it behind Yuuri's head, and a desperate crease forms between Yuuri's eyebrows as he looks up toward his husband.

Victor undresses fully then, leaving Yuuri to wait open-mouthed as he folds his clothes and places them aside.

He returns to stand in front of him, his erection level with Yuuri's open mouth, and runs his fingers through Yuuri's hair as he presses back inside.

Yuuri's eyes roll back as he lets his mouth be used by his husband, submitting fully to him. Victor starts off with slow, shallow thrusts, and when Yuuri starts salivating, the extra lubrication helps Victor to work deeper inside. He finally bottoms out, holding Yuuri's head securely in place.

" _Oh_ , you're so good for me, darling." Victor stays inside for a few more beats. "That's right, take it all the way for me, just like that."

Victor moves to stroke Yuuri's cheek with his thumb as he pulls back out. Tears are welling in Yuuri's eyes, but he still looks up towards Victor with that same reverent expression, his tongue lolling out from the gag and his hips twitching.

Yuuri comes for the first time that night on his knees, staring into the face of his husband whose cock weighs on his tongue.

Victor drops down to Yuuri's level to remove his gag, and holds onto him through his aftershocks. When Yuuri's breathing becomes regular, Victor takes his lips in a wet, sliding kiss.

He coaxes Yuuri up with him and onto the bed on his hands and knees, then moves behind him, his knees on either side of Yuuri's. Yuuri's shirt hikes up to show the skin of his back, and Victor pushes it further forward to expose his nipples.

His hands drag back down to the soft waistband of Yuuri's lounge shorts, which he pools around Yuuri's knees. He moves to palm Yuuri through his underwear, feeling the mess of slickness through the fabric as he works Yuuri to full hardness again, then he slides Yuuri's underwear down to join his shorts. Yuuri has already stretched himself out, an ornamental gem shining at the base of his buttplug.

It catches on Yuuri's rim when Victor starts to pull it out, and again at each ridge along the toy, but the lube inside helps to relieve the stretch.

"So slick for me... and wide open. You're ready to take my cock any time I want to use you."

"Of course. I'm yours, Vitya."

Victor lines up and slides in, pulling Yuuri's body towards him until their hips meet. It's so slick and loose inside that he can already start thrusting hard, making Yuuri cry out at each deep press. Victor keeps his pace, drapes his body over Yuuri's, and rolls Yuuri's tight nipples between his fingers.

" _Ah_ , _Vitya_... feels so good," Yuuri manages in a whine.

"Yeah? It feels good when you submit to me? It feels when you take my cock? It feels good to be my wife?"

"Yes, yes, fuck, _ah_ , it feels good, Vitya."

Victor brings one hand down to stroke Yuuri's cock as he fucks hard into him, hitting his G-spot at every thrust. He makes Yuuri come again, and Victor himself is short to follow.

Victor pulls out, panting and sweaty, to watch as his spend leaks out. They both collapse boneless into the bed, heedless of the mess they've made of the sheets. In a few minutes they've collected themselves, and Victor asks whether Yuuri thinks he can walk. At his answer in the affirmative, they move into the bathroom share the bath Yuuri has already drawn.


End file.
